


Merry Christmas Baby

by only_freakin_donuts



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, I just... they're both alone this christmas, but it ends in fluff, it isn't really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_freakin_donuts/pseuds/only_freakin_donuts
Summary: They were all each other needed and wanted, and all that they couldn’t have this year, alone in their respective institutions....





	Merry Christmas Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I got feels thinking about the fact that our girls are spending Christmas alone this year, in prison and in the "wellness center", so I wrote about it!

Dark and cold and lonely,  
a rough blanket underneath her,  
a concrete ceiling above her.  
Tangly curls,  
a dirty jumpsuit,  
the sound of a dripping tap,  
drip drip drip drip.  
Bars holding her in,  
menacing and unforgiving.  
Alone. 

-

Dark and warm and lonely,  
a cozy quilt wrapped around her,  
a blanket of stars above her.  
Grey baggy sweats,  
bare feet in the grass of a well-kept courtyard,  
the sound of cars whizzing by,  
the cars of free people who weren’t currently holding onto a glorified hall pass.  
There was nothing holding her here,  
but nothing for her out there.  
Alone. 

-

There was no Christmas spirit here.  
There was nothing here.  
You couldn’t tell the time of day inside this concrete hell,  
much less the time of year.  
She would still be here tomorrow, next month, next Christmas,  
what was the point of time?  
It never passed fast enough,  
it depressed her,  
made her yearn for a better time,  
make her wonder what could’ve been. 

\- 

There was Christmas spirit here,  
almost an over abundance of it,  
so much it became fake and insincere.  
All it did was remind everyone that they’d rather be anywhere else this Christmas.  
Somewhere with real Christmas warmth,  
somewhere that didn’t smell like turpentine and latex.  
What was the point of time?  
It never passed fast enough,  
even when she wasn’t on any medication at all.  
Through the haze, she wondered,  
what could’ve been this Christmas?  
-

They spent one magical Christmas together on the island.  
White sand, red flaura, green fauna.  
No expectations, no one to impress,  
no traditions except the ones they made here and now.  
The best form of magic, the kind made between sheets,  
or in the sea as the clock struck midnight,  
with only the moonlight to bear witness.  
It was perfect, candy cane sweet,  
togetherness and solitude and all that they needed and wanted.  
They were all each other needed and wanted.

And all that they couldn’t have this year,  
alone in their respective institutions.  
The same sky but different views,  
the same church, different pews,  
two scratchy blankets and lumpy mattresses and no one to share with.  
Just two old-fashioned phones and whispered greetings,  
“I wish I could be there with you, I love you,  
Merry Christmas baby.”


End file.
